Yatte mi Nakerya Wakannee
by Syalala Lala
Summary: "Yatte mi nakerya wakannee." Tak ada yang menyangka, hanya dalam 28 jam, kalimat mantra ini mampu mengubah hidup Ino, Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke, bahkan Sakura hingga 5 tahun setelahnya. / AU. Twoshots. Fict ringan untuk hiburan semata. COMPLETE.
1. FIRST

_Starring:_  
Yamanaka Ino, Deidara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Karin, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Ebisu.

**Penting:** Setting lokasi di Konoha dengan suasana ala kota-kota di Indonesia. (Terutama mata uang yang digunakan, antrian panjang di SPBU, motor bebek yang mudah dijumpai di jalanan, bengkel yang bertebaran, dll)

**Fict ringan untuk hiburan.**

_Inspired by true story._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Yatte mi Nakerya Wakannee**_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story and Cover by Lala_

_Family, (Romance) and Friendship_

_AU, CRACK, OOC? Typos? EYD? FTV? dll._

_Soundtrack: River – AKB48_

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan ceritanya, dipersilakan untuk memencet tombol 'kembali'. (^^)v

**Enjoy**

.

.

**28 jam sebelumnya.**

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal?"

Ino menghentikan bacaannya sejenak. Ia meletakkan majalah _fashion_ yang sedang dibacanya ke pangkuannya. Kepalanya menoleh menatap lawan bicara berambut pirang panjang yang saat ini tengah memandangnya khawatir.

Gadis yang juga berambut pirang panjang itu lalu mengembangkan senyumnya, "Tenang saja, Dei-_nii_. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi ..." Deidara masih terlihat akan membantah.

"Hei, kau meragukanku?" potong Ino. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, lalu mengangkat lengan kiri rampingnya sambil berpose ala pria kekar berotot. "Lihat, aku ini kuat."

Deidara tidak tahu mau tertawa atau menangis melihat lengan mungil tersebut. Ah yah, adiknya ini memang keras kepala. "Aduh, Ino. Kau ini—"

"Ssshh." Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, Dei-_nii_. Ini sudah hampir jam 10 pagi. Kau harus segera berangkat, kan? Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau terlambat datang ke acaramu dan teman-tema—uhuk!"

Belum lagi Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah terbatuk kecil.

"Tuh kan," ucap Deidara sambil cepat-cepat menyodorkan segelas air minum di atas meja di samping tempat tidur adiknya. "Kau masih belum sembuh betul."

Ino menerima gelas itu dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Setelahnya, gadis berponi samping itu meletakkan gelasnya lalu melipat tangan dan menatap Deidara. "Cuma batuk ringan." Bahunya mengedik sedikit. "Flu-ku sudah sembuh. Kepalaku sudah tidak pusing. Suhu tubuhku normal. Dan ... yah, hanya batuk sialan ini saja yang tersisa."

Deidara membuka mulut.

"Sebentar lagi juga pasti sembuh," sahut Ino cepat, membuat _Aniki_-nya terbungkam.

Sekali lagi, Ino menegakkan punggungnya. Tangannya masih terlipat di depan dada, namun matanya memicing tajam ke arah sang kakak. "Pergi sekarang. Atau ..."

"Atau apa?"

"Geng Akatsuki tak mengakuimu lagi sebagai anggota."

Deidara tak menunjukkan reaksi berarti.

Ino menghela napas.

Huff. Memang susah punya kakak laki-laki pengidap _sister complex_ seperti kakaknya ini. Tapi Ino tidak suka dikhawatirkan—meskipun itu oleh saudara kandung satu-satunya. Ino terbiasa mandiri dan sebisa mungkin tidak meminta bantuan atau belas kasihan orang lain. Oh yeah, tumbuh besar tanpa Ibu membuatnya jadi semandiri ini.

Hei, kalian juga setuju kan, kalau Ino itu cewek tangguh?

Ayolah, meski gadis pirang itu selalu menomorsatukan penampilan dan kecantikan, tapi dia pantang terlihat lemah apalagi sampai membuat khawatir orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Jadi, ia tidak suka _Aniki_-nya mengorbankan acara pentingnya—tidak usah tanya acara apa, pokoknya acara Geng Akatsuki yang hobi mengoleksi binatang piaraan bernama _juubi_—hanya demi dirinya. Ino tidak mau. Deidara punya hidupnya sendiri, punya acara sendiri di hari minggu seperti ini. Ino tidak akan merusak agenda kakaknya tersebut.

"Kau serius, Dei-_nii_?"

"Biar saja. Aku memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan wacana 'mengunjungi museum ledakan'," tukas Deidara membeberkan acaranya. "Daripada itu, aku lebih tidak tenang jika _imoutou_ tersayangku tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Ino berdecak gemas. "Hei! Jika tak dicoba, tak akan tahu nanti, apa kau memang benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan benda-benda yang meledak," serunya mencoba berargumen. "Dan sudah kubilang tak perlu khawatirkan aku."

"_Imotou-chan _..."

Ino mengomel dalam hati. _Aniki_-nya memang keras kepala. Satu-satunya cara jitu mengatasi _Aniki sister complex_ seperti ini adalah ...

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai kakakku." Ino memalingkan wajahnya tak acuh dan meraih kembali majalah _fashion_-nya.

Dari balik majalah, Ino melirik sedikit ke arah kakaknya.

Deidara membelalakkan matanya horor. Seolah kalimat yang barusan didengarnya adalah berita bencana alam internasional atau bahkan kabar bahwa kiamat telah tiba.

"A-a-a ..." Deidara tergagap.

"Mulai besok, aku akan berangkat sekolah sendiri. Dan jangan coba-coba memaksa mengantarku," ultimatum gadis pirang itu. Membalik halaman majalahnya dengan keras.

Deidara pucat pasi sementara Ino diam-diam berusaha menahan tawa dari balik majalahnya.

Pada akhirnya, Deidara terpaksa menuruti perintah adiknya, pergi dengan para Geng Akatsuki setelah memastikan berkali-kali bahwa Ino baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu segera berlari keluar pintu saat Ino mengulang kalimat ancaman andalannya.

Yah, sebenarnya Deidara pantas khawatir. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di Konoha. Ayah mereka sedang misi di luar kota—tidak usah tanya misi apa di mana, intinya bukan misi mengawal pembuat jembatan dan bukan di suatu desa berkabut. Jadi, wajar kan jika Deidara mengkhawatirkannya? Tapi Ino toh tidak suka dianggap anak kecil begitu. Jadi, ia memaksa Deidara untuk tetap pergi.

Jika tak dicoba, tak akan tahu kan?

.

_**ooOoo**_

.

**25 jam sebelumnya.**

Ino meniup poni yang menjuntai nakal di dahinya. Gadis 17 tahun itu menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia menatap pemandangan di depan matanya. Lalu menghela napas lagi.

Gadis Yamanaka itu terbatuk pelan. Ia lalu mengeratkan syal putih kecil yang melilit lehernya. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di salah satu SPBU dengan antrian panjang mengular.

Tadinya, gadis _blonde_ itu hanya berniat membeli obat batuk di apotek karena—sialnya—ia baru tahu obat lamanya habis. Untuk menghemat waktu, ia memilih pergi dengan motor bebek 'Gamabunta' kesayangannya. Dan karena berpikir hanya sebentar, Ino memilih meninggalkan ponselnya yang sedang dalam pengisian baterai di rumah dan hanya membawa dompet babinya.

Usai membeli obat, Ino baru sadar indikator bensin motornya sudah berkedip genit minta diisi. Jadilah ia terdampar di sini, di antrian panjang deretan motor-motor yang hendak mengisi bahan bakar.

Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Setelah menunggu agak—lumayan—lama, tibalah giliran Ino. Ino mendorong Gamabunta ungunya dan membuka tutup tangkinya.

Dasar Ino. Meskipun dalam kondisi tubuh kurang sehat, gadis itu tetap tak melupakan cara tersenyum.

Dengan senyum manis, ia berkata sebelum ditanya, "Dua tujuh." Maksudnya, membeli bahan bakar seharga dua puluh tujuh ryo.

"Dua liter?"

Ino mengerutkan dahi mendengar tanggapan petugas berseragam merah yang bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali tersebut.

"Dua puluh tujuh ribu ryo," Ino memperjelas maksudnya. Senyum lebarnya sedikit menipis.

"Hn."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, petugas bermuka datar itu memencet tombol sesuai pesanan dan meletakkan selangnya di tangki motor gadis pirang itu. Kemudian melepasnya dan malah sibuk merapikan lembaran uang di tangannya.

Ino sedikit mengerutkan kening. Hei, kemana kalimat legendaris '_Dimulai dari nol, ya ...'_ yang biasanya tak boleh lupa diucapkan setiap petugas SPBU mana pun?

Malas berpikir, Ino mengalihkan pandang dari petugas yang rambut hitam kebiruannya mencuat di balik topi merahnya. Ino memilih memperhatikan selang bahan bakar yang sedang mengisi tangki motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sekali lagi dahinya berkerut. Hei, arus selang itu terlalu deras. Kalau begini sih, bisa-bisa—

Ino melirik petugas muka datar yang masih asyik dengan lembaran di tangannya. Ia melirik lagi ke selang tangkinya.

—bensinnya luber.

Dan itulah yang terjadi.

Ino memekik tertahan saat bensin tersebut meluberi tangkinya cukup banyak. Gadis itu mendongak cepat ke arah petugas muka datar tadi dengan raut meminta pertanggungjawaban.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya? Petugas yang kemudian menyadari hal tersebut masih memasang wajah sedatar papan tripleks dan _hanya_ berkomentar pendek dengan nada yang juga sedatar papan talenan. "Oh. Tumpah."

Ino melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin orang di depannya mengucapkan kalimat seperti _itu_, dalam situasi seperti _ini_, dengan ekspresi yang tak lebih datar dari saat mendengar seseorang berkata 'Hari sesudah Senin adalah Selasa'.

Tapi yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Ino. Yamanaka Ino selalu tahu cara bersikap. Jadi, meskipun gadis cantik itu amat sangat kesal pada petugas muka datar yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dan sedari tadi tidak memandang ke arahnya sama sekali, ia masih dapat menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki petugas itu, atau menjambak rambut aneh mencuatnya, atau bahkan menonjok wajah yang omong-omong Ino baru sadar kalau petugas itu memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan walaupun ekspresinya selalu da—lupakan.

Ino mencoba bertahan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal di atas ketika petugas datar-tapi-tampan itu membetulkan selangnya.

Begitu huru-hara itu selesai dan tangki Gamabunta-nya sudah terisi, Ino bermaksud membayar. Gadis berponi samping itu menyodorkan lembaran uang di tangannya dan langsung diterima petugas itu tanpa banyak cakap.

Entah refleks atau kebiasaan, tanpa sadar Ino memasang senyum manis dan mengucapkan "Terima ka—"

Petugas itu sudah menghadap ke pelanggan di belakang Ino sambil bertanya datar, "berapa?"

"—sih ..." kalimat Ino terhenti.

Sial!

Petugas itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Oh yeah, bukankah setiap petugas SPBU itu seharusnya ramah terhadap pelanggan? Se-ha-rus-nya. Dan memang baru kali ini Ino menjumpai petugas se-menyebalkan itu, dan dia cukup menyesal _sempat_ beramah-tamah dengan makhluk astral seperti itu.

Ino benar-benar kesal. Ia menatap petugas itu penuh dendam. Ganteng sih ganteng. Tapi sikap dan perilaku makhluk di depannya ini benar-benar cacat!

Nona Yamanaka masih menatap tajam sementara tangannya memutar tutup tangki bensin, mencabut kunci dengan kasar, lalu melempar dompet ke dalam jok motor dan menutup joknya keras-keras, kemudian menyeret Gamabunta-nya sedikit maju untuk memberi ruang pada pelanggan di belakangnya. Semua dilakukannya tanpa melepaskan tatapan sedikit pun pada Ebisu.

Ebisu?

Ya, itu nama petugas menyebalkan yang tertera di seragamnya.

Setelah puas menghujaninya dengan tatapan tajam—yang omong-omong sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada petugas acuh tersebut—Ino bermaksud menaiki Gamabunta-nya.

Saat itulah ia sadar akan sesuatu ...

_Lho._

_Are_?

_Sebentar._

_M-mana kunci motornya?_

Ino merogoh sakunya panik.

_H-hei, hei!_

Ino memeriksa jok motornya yang sudah terkunci rapat sementara kuncinya sudah tidak menggantung lagi di sana. Tentu saja, Ino ingat tadi ia sempat mencabut kuncinya sebelum melempar dompet ke dalam—

_Omo!_ _J-jangan bilang kalau ..._

— jok motornya, lengkap dengan kunci motor sebelum menutup joknya keras-keras.

"KYAAAAAAA! TIDAAAKK!"

Perlu diulang bahwa Ino meninggalkan ponselnya yang sedang dalam pengisian baterai di rumah.

.

_**ooOoo**_

.

**24 jam sebelumnya.**

Gadis berambut pirang itu mempercepat langkahnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah. Ia mulai berkeringat. Sesekali ia terbatuk. Sesekali pula ia mendongak ke langit.

Oh, panas matahari memang musuh kecantikan. Tapi, awan mendung bergemuruh seperti sekarang pun tak diharapkan gadis bernama Ino tersebut.

Ia ingin berdoa agar cuaca tidak semakin memburuk, tapi benaknya malah sibuk menyusun daftar sumpahan pada petugas menyebalkan tadi. Ino menyalahkan petugas tadi atas kesialan yang menimpanya saat ini. Namun otak logisnya mengakui, ini semua gara-gara salahnya sendiri.

Salah siapa ia dengan mudahnya terbakar emosi.

Salah siapa ia dengan bodohnya melempar kunci motor ke dalam jok.

Salah siapa setelah itu ia malah menutup jok keras-keras.

Aaaargh. Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya mengingat dan menyesali semua kejadian tadi. Termasuk akal-akalannya memaksa kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sudah berjanji sendiri untuk tidak mengganggu sang kakak. Jadi, lupakan opsi menelepon _Aniki_-nya. Ino juga tidak suka mengganggu hari libur sahabat-sahabatnya, jadi lupakan opsi menghubungi siapa pun. Ini adalah masalah_nya_. Lagi pula, ia tidak membawa ponsel kan?

Dan yang harus dipikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana kembali ke rumah secepatnya atau ia akan bermain hujan-hujanan sementara ia belum sembuh betul.

Ino memacu langkahnya sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Kaki Ino mulai gemetar.

Astaga. Ia pasti sudah berjalan lebih dari satu kilo sambil menuntun Gamabuntanya.

Ia memang tidak berpikir meninggalkan Gamabunta karena pikirannya sudah terlanjur ruwet. Ia juga tak memedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang di SPBU dan sepanjang jalanan yang melihatnya memacu langkah sambil menuntun Gamabunta yang malahan tak berdaya setelah diberi makan.

Tenggorokan Ino mulai kering.

Berniat berhenti dan membeli minum?

Jangan mimpi.

Dompetnya terkubur bersama kunci di dalam jok!

Ino semakin ngeri mengingat kunci rumahnya pun tertinggal di dalam jok, sementara ia tahu Deidara tidak membawa kunci rumah.

Lalu ... bagaimana ia masuk ke dalam rumah nanti? Bagaimana ia mengambil kunci cadangan motornya? Bagaimana—ah sudahlah. Tenangkan dirimu, Ino.

Jangan cari alasan untuk diri sendiri. Tiada jalan selain maju. Kau hanya perlu terus melangkah.

Yah. Jika tak dicoba, tak akan tahu, bukan?

Sial. Langit semakin tak bersahabat. Bisa dipastikan, hujan pasti akan turun sebentar lagi.

Jantung Ino berdenyut semakin cepat. Ia sudah merasa akan pingsan kapan saja. Gerimis kecil-kecil sudah mulai turun.

Apalagi yang bisa diperbuatnya?

Ya Tuhan. Ia haus. Sungguh.

Tapi toh, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak meminum air hujan atau sirup obat batuk yang tadi dibelinya di Apotek.

Walau begitu, Ino masih merasa bersyukur. Selama ini, ia rajin melakukan senam kardio. Jadi, meski tubuhnya tidak begitu sehat, ia cukup yakin jantungnya kuat untuk menemaninya berlari hingga nyaris 2 kilometer sambil menuntun Gamabunta-nya—setidaknya ia tidak akan mati begitu saja.

Lagi pula, tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi untuk sampai di depan kompleks perumahannya. Ia bisa menumpang dulu di rumah tetangganya dan menunggu kakaknya pulang. Atau mungkin ia akan menghubungi tukang kunci untuk menjebol pintu rumahnya. Atau ...

"Macet?"

Huh? Ino menolehkan kepalanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang.

Seorang pemuda berkostum aneh tengah berdiri menghadapnya. Ia memakai masker yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan topi rajut yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Ino sudah menganggap pemuda itu mencurigakan jika tak melihat tangannya yang tengah membawa kunci inggris dan bajunya yang berlumuran oli.

Ino mengerjapkan mata.

Montir?

Ino mendongakkan kepala ke atas. Matanya menangkap plang bertuliskan Bengkel Inuzuka. Oh, ia di depan sebuah bengkel rupanya.

Ino menurunkan pandangannya. _Aquamarine_-nya kembali menatap montir tadi sejenak.

Dasar Ino. Meski dalam keadaan kusut dan kepayahan begitu, ia tetap saja tak melupakan cara tersenyum. Gadis pirang itu melempar senyum, walau lebih tepatnya ringisan kecil pada montir bermasker di depannya. Setelah mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, ia menjawab "Bukan. Kunci motorku tertinggal di dalam jok."

"Oh?" Montir itu terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Ino segera melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi aku akan segera mengatasinya. Rumahku dekat sini, jadi aku hanya perlu menuntunnya sampai rumah dan mengambil kunci cadangan." Sekali lagi. Ia tidak nyaman berada dalam posisi dikhawatirkan.

Montir itu masih menatap Ino, lalu mendongak sedikit memandang langit yang semakin gelap. "Hujan deras." Lalu kembali menatap gadis pirang itu dan bertanya dengan nada ramah, "Kau tidak ingin berteduh dulu?"

Ino menggeleng. Ia justru tidak mau terjebak di dalam hujan sebelum sampai rumah. Sambil memaksakan senyum, ia berkata "Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku akan membawa motorku ke ru—"

"Biar kulihat."

"—mah, hei!" Ino terkejut mendapati montir aneh itu mendekat, mengambil alih motornya dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam bengkel.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan dengan Gamabuntaku!" seru Ino yang diacuhkan montir aneh tadi.

"Gamabunta?"

Ino berbalik. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Huh? Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran Ino tersebut.

Ino mengerutkan kening sebal. Kali ini ia melupakan cara tersenyum. Ia bahkan lupa penampilannya saat itu sedang kacau-kacaunya. Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia berkata, "Oh, kau teman montir aneh ini? Bisa katakan padanya untuk mengembalikan Gamabuntaku?"

Pemuda itu ganti mengerutkan kening. Ia lalu melihat rekannya yang tengah memarkir motor ungu di dalam bengkel. "Huh? Maksudmu d—"

"Oi, Kiba. Kau bisa bawakan minum?" Montir aneh itu memotong kalimat rekannya.

"Hei!" Ino masih berusaha memprotes.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

"Membantu bagaimana yang kaumaksud? Lihat, hujan di luar sudah teramat deras. Aku jadi tidak bisa pulang ke rumah dan malah terjebak di sini," omel Ino.

Namun gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Montir aneh itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Persis petugas SPBU tadi!

"Macet ya?" Kiba tahu-tahu muncul sembari membawa segelas susu panas dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia lalu berjongkok di dekat rekannya yang mulai mengamati motor Ino.

"Bukan," jawab montir aneh bermasker itu. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh pada Ino dan berkata, "Hei, kau. Minumlah dulu selagi hangat."

Ino terkaget. _Eh?_

"Lho? Kupikir kau yang minta diambilkan minum," Kiba berucap heran pada rekannya.

Ino yang mendengar itu segera menjawab, "Aku juga tidak mau."

"Jangan membantah. Kau sempat kehujanan tadi," sahut si montir sabar.

Ino menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau minuman itu beracun?"

"Hei! Kau menuduhku?" Kiba tampak tak terima.

Montir itu menghela napas melihat sikap Ino. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Gamabunta-_mu_ tidak akan kukembalikan," ancamnya.

"A-apaa? Tidak bisa begitu!" sergah Ino.

"Jadi?"

"B-baik, baik. Aku minum," Ino meraih minumannya. Susah payah, ia berusaha tidak terlihat seperti orang kehausan. Hei, dia habis berlarian dua kilometer sambil menuntun motor, ingat?

Ino menyesap susunya.

Aaah leganya. Tubuhnya menghangat sekarang. Tenggorokannya sudah tak lagi kering. Kepalanya tak lagi berkunang-kunang. Jantungnya pun sudah kembali berdetak normal.

Sebenarnya Ino senang sekali mendapat minuman seperti ini. Apalagi susu cokelat hangat di tengah hujan—untuk sementara, ia melupakan dietnya. Untuk sementara pula, gadis pirang itu membiarkan dirinya menikmati minumannya sembari mengamati pembicaraan kedua makhluk di depannya.

"Jadi, kenapa motornya?" Kiba bertanya.

"Kuncinya tertinggal di dalam jok."

"Heh?" Kiba terdengar terkejut. "Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mencoba membukanya," sahut si montir bersemangat.

"HEH? Membukanya?" Kiba benar-benar terkejut sekarang. "Kau mau membuka dengan apa?"

Montir itu tak menjawab. Tangannyalah yang meraba-raba jok Gamabunta, membuat Ino sedikit bergidik melihat aksinya.

"A-aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian kalau sampai merusak Gamabunta-ku," ancam Ino.

Kiba menoleh sedikit ke arah Ino, lalu kembali fokus pada rekannya. "Bakalan susah," komentarnya.

Montir itu tak bergeming.

"Tidak bakal bisa, kau tahu. Membuka tanpa merusaknya," ucap Kiba lagi.

"Betul," timpal seseorang berkacamata hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu.

Ino berjengit kaget. Ada apa dengan bengkel ini sih? Kenapa orang-orang di sini suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba?

Sosok berkacamata hitam itu berdiri menyender pintu sambil bersedekap. Seolah menunggu respons montir aneh yang masih berkutat dengan motor Ino.

"Jika tak dicoba, tak akan tahu."

_Eh?_

Ino memutar kepalanya cepat. Kalimat itu ...

Entah daya magis apa yang membuat Ino kemudian mencurahkan seluruh atensinya pada montir aneh yang mengucapkan kalimat sakral tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja montir itu jadi tampak keren di mata gadis beriris _aquamarine_ tersebut.

Ino memperhatikan bagaimana sang montir berusaha keras menyelusupkan tangannya melalui bagian bawah jok motor Ino. Lalu bagaimana setelah meraba-raba dan memaksa beberapa kali, montir itu berhasil mendorong tangannya masuk. _Apa?_

"Ada benda apa saja di dalam jokmu?"

"Eh? Uh ..." Ino masih tergagap tak percaya, tangan montir yang ternyata cukup kekar dan berotot itu bisa masuk menyelusup ke dalam joknya.

_Bagaimana bisaaaa?_ _inner_-nya menjerit.

Dan jangan lupakan Kiba yang sudah menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai dan pria berkacamata hitam yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk sementara, dua orang itu dipastikan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hei, ada apa saja di dalam jokmu?" Sang montir mengulang pertanyaannya.

"A-ada dompetku—"

"Oh, kalau begitu ini dompetmu." Montir itu menarik tangannya susah payah dan ... tak lama kemudian dompet babi berwarna ungu muda milik Ino kini sudah berada di tangan gadis pirang tersebut.

Kembali montir itu menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam jok motor. "Ada apa lagi?"

Bola mata _aquamarine_ Ino masih terpaku pada dompet babi di hadapannya.

Hah? Haaaaah? HAAAAH?

Dompet babi ada di tangannya! Sedangkan kunci rumahnya ada di dalamnya! Itu berarti, ia bisa pulang ke rumah dan mengambil kunci cadangan motornya!

Ino tidak tahu dirinya setakjub apa dan sebahagia apa. Tapi—

"Apa ini? Sarung tangan?"

Ino segera mengalihkan pandang ke arah montir yang sepertinya berhasil mengeluarkan satu per satu benda-benda di dalam jok motor Ino yang lumayan besar. Ada kantung plastik kosong, slayer kotak-kotak, syal berwarna—oke itu tidak penting. Namun sepertinya, kunci motornya belum berhasil diambil. Mungkin benda mungil itu tergeletak di paling dasar.

Gadis pirang itu buru-buru berdiri dan berseru, "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mendapatkan kunci rumahnya."

Montir itu menoleh. Ino tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena terhalang masker.

Ino membungkuk tak ingin merepotkan montir itu lebih dari ini, "T-terima kasih banyak. Tidak perlu diteruskan lagi, aku akan pulang ke rumah dan mengambil kunci cadangannya. Jadi, sampai sini saja. Aku sungguh berterima kasih." Tentu saja Ino jadi sangat tidak enak mengingat bagaimana sikapnya tadi dan bahwa montir aneh itu ternyata betul-betul membantunya.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja?"

_Heeh?_

Usai mengucap enteng, montir itu kembali menelusupkan tangannya. Namun, kali ini tampaknya ia agak kurang beruntung. Karena terlalu bersemangat, tangan itu agaknya menggores sesuatu di dalam jok dan membuat pemiliknya mendesis.

Montir itu menarik tangannya. Benar saja, ujung jari manisnya tergores sedikit dan mulai menitikkan darah.

Ino terbeliak. Ia membekap mulutnya beberapa saat.

Namun montir itu hanya bereaksi santai dengan mengelap jarinya ke bajunya yang berlumuran oli. Melihat ini, Ino tidak bisa hanya berdiri diam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Cepat, gadis pirang itu bergerak. Mula-mula ia menarik paksa tangan montir yang kemudian terkejut dengan reaksi gadis itu. Berikutnya, Ino mengambil plastik apotek yang menggantung di motornya. Apa ia belum cerita, selain membeli obat batuk, ia juga membeli beberapa obat lain, termasuk obat merah, plester, kapas, dan alkohol?

Dengan cekatan pula, ia merobek kapas, menuangkan alkohol di atasnya, kemudian mengusapkannya ke luka kecil montir tadi. Setelah itu, Ino menuangkan obat merah ke atas kapas dan mengusapkannya kembali pada luka tersebut.

Sebagai penutup, Ino mengambil plesternya. Oh, jangan salahkan dirinya yang menyukai plester junior bergambar babi-babi kecil. Plester warna-warni itu pulalah yang kemudian menempel di ujung jari manis sang montir.

Ino memandang puas hasil karyanya. Sejenak kemudian, ia mulai merasa curiga dengan suasana hening di sekitarnya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Menoleh ke arah Kiba. Pemuda bertato di pipi itu masih dalam posisi semula, terperangah parah. Saat Ino mendongak lagi, ia mendapati pemuda berkacamata hitam dengan keadaan yang tak jauh beda dengan Kiba.

Gadis itu baru sadar tindakannya barusan _cukup_ spontan.

Meneguk ludah, Ino menoleh menghadap sang montir yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara.

Rupanya, montir itu tak kalah terkejut dengan reaksi cepat Ino. Dan mungkin saking terkejutnya, ia sampai tak bereaksi apa-apa.

Tapi, hal itu tidak lagi menarik perhatian gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Karena dengan posisi mereka yang sedekat ini, Ino bisa menatap langsung matanya.

Gadis pirang itu baru sadar, sang montir yang menolongnya—dan kemudian ditolongnya—itu ternyata memiliki bola mata biru jernih seperti dirinya.

_Dag._

_Dig._

_Dug._

Apa ini?

Bukankah seharusnya jantungnya sudah berdetak normal dari tadi?

Kenapa kembali menggila?

Bahkan lebih cepat dibanding tadi ia berlari menuntun motornya menghindari hujan.

Kenapa begini?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N:**

A-apa iniii? Hueee ini cerita apa sih? Yasudahlah, terlanjur di-_publish_ :( Maaf membingungkan, kenapa begini dan kenapa begitu *plak*.

Seharusnya ini _oneshot_ tapi karena menurutku kepanjangan, dijadiin _twoshot_. Chara yang belum muncul bakal tampil lengkap di _last chap_ besok. Juga hubungan antar semua kejadian/tokoh akan dijelaskan nanti. _G-gomen ._..

Soal montir yang bisa 'nyungsepin' tangannya ke dalam jok motor yang terkunci itu beneran ada loh (ngalamin sendiri :o). Dan maaf untuk adegan petugas SPBU, ada alasannya di balik itu semua. Petugas SPBU yang aku temui semua ramah-ramah kok :))

Terimakasih banyaak untuk kalian yang bersedia membaca _fict_ ini. Dengan senang hati menerima segala koreksi dan masukan untuk _fict_ Ino pertama-ku. Hehe. Maaf jika terlalu banyak kenistaan.

_Yatte mi Nakerya Wakanne. _*bungkuk*

Jaaa—

Syalala Lala~

.

.

.

_Berminat __**review**__? Flame juga boleh?_


	2. LAST

Terima kasih banyaaak untuk kalian semua yang sudah bersedia membaca tulisan iseng yang –_hiks_– tak seberapa ini. Sungguh, aku sangat terharu &amp; berterimakasih :))

Err, apa _ada_ yang masih menunggu kelanjutannya?

_TIDAK ADAAAA!_

Y-ya sudah, tak apa-apa, yang penting hutangku akhirnya lunas~ :')

.

.

.

**Special thanks to:**  
**DeeValerya** || Guest || **Anniiee** || de-chan || Tuan Flamer || **zielavienaz96** || **Yamanaka Aya** || heiressYMNK || **chan-ame** || _and you_ ;)

**QA:  
****Bagian mana aja yang based on true story?** Err, sebenarnya 80% chapter 1 dan 45% chapter 2 adalah _true story_ seseorang o.o **Tangan bisa masuk jok?** Iyep, seriuus :o **Motor keluaran kapan?** Waktu itu korbannya Supra X-125 rakitan 2012. **Kenapa Naruto pakai masker?** Mungkin terinspirasi Kakashi :o **Ceritanya aneh, membingungkan.** Hiks, yang nulis pun juga bingung :( **Lebih suka setting lokasi di Jepang.** Samaaaaa! :)) **Hubungan montir sama ino?** Aduh, apa ya.. **Genre-nya apa?** _G-gomen_, aku payah dalam memilih genre :') **Jangan protes kalo reviewernya cerewet.** Tidak akaan :)) Malah berterimakasih :D **Lanjut?** Sudaaah. **Suka, ada Deidaranya.** Samaaa. Kecup bang dei-dei :* **Rapi.** Hiks, ini masih belajar. Semoga bisa lebih rapi lagii. Arigatoou :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Yatte mi Nakerya Wakannee  
(Part 2)**_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Story and cover by Lala  
Soundtrack by AKB48 – River_

_AU, CRACK, RUSH, OOC? FTV? NISTA? dll.  
._

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya _fict_ ringan untuk hiburan

_Inspired by true story_

.

.

.

**18 jam sebelumnya.**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Selang beberapa detik, ia ganti menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Begitu terus hingga beberapa kali.

Ini baru jam sembilan malam.

Kakaknya sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Dan mereka sudah melewati makan malam bersama dengan tenang seperti biasa. Lalu seperti biasa pula, gadis pirang itu akan masuk kamarnya tepat jam delapan untuk belajar dan menyiapkan pelajaran sekolah esok hari.

Semua _seharusnya_ sama seperti biasa.

Tapi entah.

Malam ini ia merasa begitu gelisah.

Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Membuat gadis pirang itu bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Ia yakin, tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Flunya sudah sembuh sama sekali. Kepalanya tidak pusing. Ia juga tidak sedang demam. Bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi terbatuk sejak tadi siang.

Ya, _sejak tadi siang_.

Ada apa dengan tadi siang?

Ino, gadis pirang itu, berguling lagi. Sambil memejamkan mata kali ini. Memutar ulang kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Apa ini?_

_Bukankah seharusnya jantungnya sudah berdetak normal dari tadi?_

_Kenapa kembali menggila?_

_Bahkan lebih cepat dibanding tadi ia berlari menuntun motornya menghindari hujan._

_Kenapa?_

Entah sihir apa yang membuatnya tergagap begini. Sungguh! _Ini tidak seperti dirinyaaaa!_ _inner_ Ino menjerit.

Demi mengatasi perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba melingkupinya, Ino segera berdiri. Kemudian tiba-tiba membungkuk, "M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan merepotkan lebih dari ini. B-biarkan aku mengambil kunci cadangannya di rumah."

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Ino sudah berlari keluar dari bengkel. Hujan sudah tak begitu deras. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Namun baru berlari sekitar lima belas langkah, didengarnya suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hei!"

Ino menoleh. Montir itu mengacungkan benda kecil yang membuat jantung Ino semakin berdetak cepat.

_Dia ... berhasil mengambil kunci motorku?_

Melihat montir itu hendak menuju ke arahnya, Ino segera berlari kembali ke arah bengkel. Ia sudah begitu merepotkan, dan tak ingin lebih merepotkan lagi dengan membuat montir itu harus menyusulnya.

"K-kau berhasil mengambil kunciku?" Ino sedikit terengah dengan tatapan takjub dan tak percaya.

Dari balik maskernya, Ino bisa memastikan montir itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kuat-kuat sambil menyodorkan kuncinya.

Ino menerima kunci tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Ya Tuhan. Kupikir ... kupikir ... tidak akan mungkin mengeluarkannya tanpa kunci cadangan ..."

Montir itu kembali tersenyum lebar, "_Yatte mi nakarye wakannee ._.."

Mungkin _aquamarine_-nya sudah berkaca saat ini. Gadis pirang itu tiba-tiba sudah membungkuk lagi. "A-aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa!"

"Hei, hei." Si montir menggaruk kepalanya yang ditutupi topi rajut. Ia terlihat bingung dan sedikit kikuk untuk bersikap. "Tidak usah formal begitu-_ttebayo ._.."

"Tapi kau memang keren, N—"

"Oi, Kiba," potong sang montir memutus kalimat temannya yang sudah sembuh dari kebisuannya.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya. "Nn? Nn—ah, boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanyanya penuh harap. Yah, ia bisa membalas budi montir itu lain kali.

"Uh? Kalau yang ini namanya Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Dia pemilik bengkel ini."

Kiba nyengir pada Ino. Ino memandangnya sekilas. Oh, jadi dia pemilik bengkel yang telah mempekerjakan montir sekeren ini.

"Apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?" tanya Kiba, mengingat sedari tadi Ino ngotot akan berjalan sendiri ke rumahnya.

"Eeh? A-aku?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum menjawab, "Rumahku di kompleks perumahan blok sebelah."

Sesaat kemudian Ino menyesal menjawab pertanyaan Kiba karena montir itu menolak apa pun wacana Ino seputar 'balas budi' dengan alasan mereka bertetangga—yeah, jarak antara bengkel ini dengan kompleks perumahannya hanya sekitar 500 meter.

_**End of Flashback**_.

.

.

Satu hal yang kini disadari gadis pirang itu dan semakin membuatnya menyesal.

Ino lupa untuk kembali menanyakan nama montir yang sudah menolongnya. Dan ia merasa cukup canggung untuk kembali ke Bengkel _itu_ hanya untuk menanyakan _ini_.

Oh, dia seorang _Yamanaka Ino_, bukan? Lupakan ide memalukan barusan!

Sialnya, hal ini terasa sangat mengganggunya kini. Ia penasaran. Amat penasaran.

N—?

N—siapaaa?

N—agato? N—atsu? N—akamura? Atau... N—obita?

Aaaargh.

Sebenarnya Ino merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu ingin tahu tentang sosok itu. Saking ingin tahunya hingga rasa penasaran itu seakan bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

_Oh, ayolah. Itu hanya kejadian sekian menit yang seharusnya bisa kau lupakan begitu saja. Mungkin orang itu memang tidak penting bagimu dan kau juga bukan orang penting baginya_.

Dan Ino semakin merasa heran. Hanya memikirkan itu saja, dadanya seolah dicengkam oleh perasaan nyeri yang tak biasa. Apa benar, _ia baik-baik saja_?

Gadis pirang itu tak menyadari. Memang benar, ada yang salah. Bukan pada tubuhnya, tapi hatinya.

.

**ooOoo**

.

**7 jam sebelumnya.**

"ASTAGA, _PIG_!"

Haruno Sakura _tidak bisa_ tidak histeris ketika melihat tampang kusut sahabatnya Senin pagi itu. "Apa yang ..." ia tampak kesulitan berkata-kata, "APA YANG TERJA—"

"Ck. Jangan berisik, _Forehead_."

"Huh? MANA BISA AKU HANYA DIAM MELIHATMU SEPERTI INI?"

"Hentikan teriakanmu, Sakura. Kau bisa memancing perhatian orang-orang di sekolah."

Sakura mendengus. "Tanpa begitu pun kau sudah memancing perhatian semua orang, Ino-_buta_."

Heh? Memangnya seperti apa tampang Ino?

Mari cek.

Lingkaran hitam di mata. Lalu? Kulit yang sedikit pucat. Lalu? Wajah yang terlihat menahan kantuk. Lalu? Errr ... sepertinya itu saja. Tapi tidak bisa dibilang _itu saja_ jika yang mengalaminya adalah Ratu Kecantikan, Yamanaka Ino, yang selalu tampil prima.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Kau sudah benar-benar sembuh? Kenapa memaksa datang ke sekolah?" beruntun pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku sudah sembuh. Dan semalam aku tidak bisa tidur—kalau kau mau tahu."

"Heeeh?" Sakura terdengar heran. "Kau begadang?"

Ino belum sempat mengangguk atau menggeleng saat Sakura sudah menjerit heboh, "Yamanaka Ino begadang? Astaga, apa sakit flu membuatmu lupa bahwa begadang itu musuh nomor satu kecantikan, _Pig_!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Justru karena itu—hei, kenapa dengan lenganmu?" Ino menyadari lengan kiri Sakura yang diperban. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura dan baru menyadari binar di mata _emerald_ itu tak seperti biasanya.

Sakura mendadak tertawa kaku. "Oh, ini. Hanya kecelakaan kecil kemarin," tukasnya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Ino berbalik curiga. "Kecelaka—"

"Bukan apa-apa. Daripada itu, apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan, hm?" Sakura memotong kalimat pertanyaan Ino.

Belum sempat Ino mengatakan apapun, dering telepon Sakura menginterupsi.

"Ah! Ponselku berbunyi. Maaf, Ino-_chan_. Sampai jumpa nanti. _Jaa_~" Sakura sudah berlari kabur meninggalkan Ino yang _sekali lagi_ masih belum sempat bereaksi.

.

**ooOoo**

.

**Lima belas menit sebelumnya.**

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menggerutu pelan. Entah harus berapa lama lagi ia menahan kantuk, namun sahabat _pink_-nya tak juga muncul.

Gadis pirang itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bangku taman sekolah. Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah, mereka akan pulang bersama. Karena kelas mereka berbeda, keduanya biasa bertemu di tempat ini, lalu bersama-sama pulang dengan Gamabunta Ino. Tapi kali ini ...

Ino melirik jamnya. Sudah lewat pukul dua siang. Sakura ke mana sih?

"Hei, Akeno. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya jaga UKS sekarang?"

"Ah, iya. Maaf, tadi aku harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari Asuma-_sensei_ terlebih dulu."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah kesana. Tadi kulihat Haruno-_senpai_ terpaksa mengobati sendiri temannya."

"B-baik. Aku akan segera ke sana setelah mengumpulkan tugasku."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya mendengar dialog _kouhai_-nya yang menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura. Hoo, jadi dia ada di UKS?

Gadis Yamanaka itu memutuskan untuk menyusul.

.

**ooOoo**

.

**Enam menit sebelumnya.**

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati, _baka_!"

"Ouch! Pelan-pelan, Sakura-_chan ._.."

Ino tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya Sakura memang sedang di ruang UKS. Tanpa bermaksud menguping, suara keras kedua orang di dalam sana—yang mana salah satunya adalah suara cempreng sahabat _pink_-nya—mampu mengusik pendengarannya.

Gadis pirang itu bermaksud melangkah masuk dan—

"Huuh, kau seperti temanku saja, memakai benda seperti ini. Plester konyol bergambar babi begini sebaiknya dilepa—"

"Jangan, Sakura-_chan_! Ini kenang-kenangan dari pelanggan pertamaku di bengkel Kiba kemarin."

—kembali terdiam di tempat.

_Eh?_

_P-plester konyol bergambar babi? Bengkel Kiba?_

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Ck. Kau ini tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja terlalu bersemangat seperti dulu. Kau kan tahu, kau baru saja pindah dari Suna lusa kemarin. Tapi kau bahkan memaksa berkeliling-keliling Konoha, mengunjungi bengkel pecinta anjing itu, dan sekarang memaksa bermain basket dengan sepatu begitu. Kau lihat akibatnya, _baka_?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencari teman baru karena tidak satu sekolah dengan _Teme ._.."

"Berhenti merajuk begitu, bodoh. Memangnya dengan memaksa main basket, mereka lalu mau menjadi teman makhluk berisik sepertimu?"

"Yaaah ... _Kalau tidak dicoba_, _tidak akan tahu_, kan?"

_Eeeh? EEEHH?_

_Kalimat itu! Tak salah lagi._

Ino tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Ia segera menerobos masuk dan terkejut saat melihat sosok montir yang menolongnya kemarin—tanpa masker dan tanpa topi rajut—tengah duduk di kursi dan diobati oleh sahabatnya.

"K-kau ..." suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sakura dan pemuda itu menoleh. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut saat melihat Ino—dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Ino? Kau—ah! Maafkan aku. Kau pasti menunggu lama ya?" Sakura berseru panik. "Aku lupa bilang kalau hari ini aku harus—_are_? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Gadis musim semi itu baru menyadari reaksi aneh kedua makhluk pirang yang terpaku di tempat masing-masing sambil bertatap-tatapan dan membuat dirinya terabaikan.

Teman lelakinya yang sedari tadi berisik dan hampir mustahil berhenti mengeluarkan suara, kini mendadak terdiam seribu bahasa. Pun sahabat _blonde_-nya yang biasanya tak pernah mau kalah berisik dengannya, kini hanya berdiri tegak tanpa kata-kata.

"_Pig_?" Sakura mencoba memanggil Ino, namun panggilannya tak mendapat respons.

Melihat sikap kedua orang di hadapannya yang seperti ini ...

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Apa kalian sudah saling menge—" gadis _pink_ itu menghentikan kalimatnya saat _emerald_-nya menangkap ujung jari teman prianya yang terbalut perban babi kecil-kecil dan kini tengah dipegangnya.

_Huh? Babi kecil-kecil?_

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Ino yang masih tak mengalihkan tatapannya _sedikit pun_ dari direksi yang sama sejak tadi. Sang gadis _pink_ ganti beralih menatap teman lelakinya yang juga masih terpaku.

_Pelanggan pertama di Bengkel Kiba?_

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang gadis berdahi lebar seperti Haruno Sakura untuk menyatukan kepingan-kepingan tersebut, merangkainya, dan menyimpulkan semuanya dengan cepat dan tepat.

_Hohoho. Jadi begitu ..._

Gadis musim semi itu menyimpan tawa dalam hati. Ia bisa menebak apa yang telah, sedang, dan mungkin akan terjadi nanti.

"Haruno-_s-senpai ._.." sebuah desisan terdengar tiba-tiba dari arah pintu UKS yang terbuka, membuyarkan bayangan yang tengah disusun Sakura dalam benaknya.

Sakura menoleh cepat ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang _kouhai_-nya berdiri di sana dengan wajah takut-takut dan gelisah. Sakura mengenal anak ini sebagai petugas yang seharusnya berjaga di UKS.

Iris mata _emerald_ itu lalu melirik kedua pirang yang masih saja terdiam. _Kheh, membiarkan suasana seperti ini terinterupsi begitu saja?_

Cepat, gadis _pink_ itu bertindak. Ia segera bangkit menghampiri _kouhai_-nya, "Ayo kutemani menghadap Shizune-_sensei_. Persediaan perban di UKS sudah mulai menipis," sahutnya dengan senyum dibuat-buat sambil menutup pintu UKS, lalu cepat-cepat menyeret sang _kouhai_ menjauh.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Menyusul bunyi langkah kaki yang perlahan terdengar semakin menjauh. Meninggalkan kedua sosok pirang yang masih terbungkus keheningan.

Ino masih berdiri di tempatnya. Iris _aquamarine_-nya telah merekam baik-baik sosok di hadapannya. Rambut pirang, kulit tan, tiga pasang garis di pipi. Ia memang tidak melihat semua itu kemarin karena tertutup masker dan topi.

Tapi ...

Sepasang bola mata biru langit itu ...

_Tak akan dilupakannya begitu saja._

Orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan yang kemarin menolongnya adalah sosok yang sama.

Ino yakin sekali. Namun yang membuatnya kembali ragu adalah sikap pemuda pirang itu. Ia tidak kelihatan akan melakukan sesuatu. Sama sekali tak terlihat seperti montir penolongnya kemarin yang penuh inisiatif.

_Kalau begitu ..._

Gadis _blonde_ itu menggigit sedikit bibirnya.

_Kau yang harus melakukan sesuatu, Ino! Lakukan sesuatu! Seorang ratu kecantikan tidak pernah mati gaya bukan?_

Sel abu-abunya berputar cepat. Sibuk memikirkan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Tak lama kemudian, sepotong kalimat meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, "Sakura benar. Perban konyol bergambar babi itu sebaiknya dilepas saja."

Dalam hati, Ino merutuk. _Apa-apaan kalimatnya barusan?_ Namun, ia cukup terkejut dengan reaksi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Eeeh?" Pemuda _blonde_ itu tiba-tiba berjengit, "Tidak mau-_ttebayo_!" sergahnya cepat seraya menarik tangannya yang berperban. "Ini kan kenang-kenangan dari—" kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa sulit bernapas. Ia berdebar-debar untuk alasan yang entah apa. Terutama ketika mata safir itu memerangkap Ino sejenak sebelum meneruskan penggalan kalimatnya.

"—mu ..."

Lenyap sudah.

Semua keraguan itu lenyap tanpa sisa.

Tanpa ditahan, gadis pirang itu bergerak maju selangkah. "Jadi, kau benar-benar montir yang menolongku kemarin?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya sedikit kikuk. Ia tidak mengiyakan, namun juga tidak mengelak. Tapi, gadis Yamanaka itu yakin seyakin-yakinnya.

Dia memang orang yang menolongnya kemarin. Orang yang sudah membuat Ino gelisah semalaman. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Membuatnya sibuk menerka dan menduga. Pendek kata, orang ini yang sudah membuatnya dililit penasaran!

Gadis pirang itu kemudian segera tersadar akan sesuatu.

Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali!

Tanpa menunda lagi, Ino memecah kesenyapan yang sempat terjadi dengan ucapannya, "Aku ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi ... aku punya baanyak sekali pertanyaan untukmu. Kalau kau tidak keberata—"

"Naruto. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto-_ttebayo ..._"

Ino terkejut. Pemuda itu langsung memperkenalkan namanya?

"Ehehe ... maaf ... aku tidak bermaksud begitu tadi." Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Bibirnya menyungging cengiran setengah kikuk, "Aku hanya sangat terkejut melihatmu disini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata kau teman Sakura-_chan_ dan bersekolah di sini. Kemarin itu, aku sedang kabur dari orang tuaku jadi aku merasa perlu untuk menyembunyikan diri di balik masker dan topi. Aku baru sadar kalau tampangku waktu itu terlihat ... err ... mencurigakan, mungkin ..."

Ino seperti mau tertawa dan menangis mendengar semua ini. Ia sudah akan menyahut, namun lawan bicaranya lebih dulu berucap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang. Kemarin aku belum sempat berterima kasih karena sudah mengobati lukaku. Dan entah kenapa hal ini menggangguku semalaman."

Gadis Yamanaka itu nyaris tak percaya mendengar sosok di depannya juga mengaku memikirkannya semalaman.

"Emm ... sebenarnya aku baru saja pindah kemari. Temanku tidak begitu banyak, hanya _teme_, Kiba, Neji—tapi mereka tidak sekolah di sini. Jadi kupikir, setelah ini ... err ... apa aku ... m-maksudku, bolehkah ... kita mencoba berteman? Ehehehe ..." Kali ini pemuda itu tersenyum padanya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran secerah matahari.

_Ternyata dia yang duluan mengucapkannya._

Menahan haru dan bungah yang tiba-tiba menghangatkan hatinya, gadis pirang itu langsung mengulurkan tangan hangat.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

_Kalau tak dicoba, tak akan tahu kan ...?_

.

.

Di balik pintu, seorang gadis merah muda tengah menguping sementara tangannya sibuk membekap mulut _kouhai_-nya kuat-kuat. Tanpa sadar jika korbannya hampir kehabisan napas. Sosok bermata _emerald_ itu kemudian menyeringai puas.

_Setelah ini, apa kau masih akan mengeluh karena tidak bisa satu sekolah dengan Sasuke-_kun_ lagi, _baka_-Naruto?_

_Fufufu_.

.

**ooOoo**

.

**43830 jam setelahnya.**

_Alias lima tahun kemudian._

"Aku tidak pernah menduga, pada akhirnya Dei-_nii_ benar-benar menjadi seniman ledakan." Seorang gadis pirang dalam balutan gaun cantik berwarna ungu tengah bergumam. Sepasang iris birunya tertuju pada tulisan mewah di seberang sana.

'Seni adalah Ledakan.' Bunyi tulisan itu.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum.

"Huh? Bukankah katamu itu memang hobi utamanya?" Pemuda pirang di sebelahnya menyahut heran. Bola mata safir birunya berputar lucu, namun tak mengurangi ketampanan wajah berkulit tan dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu.

Di sekitar mereka, orang-orang memandang keduanya dengan tatapan kagum. Terutama pada rambut pirang dan bola mata biru memukau milik keduanya yang sekilas terlihat mirip. _Pasangan serasi, eh?_

Ino—si gadis pirang—menatap Naruto—si pemuda pirang—lalu terkikik geli. Ia mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu saat sang kakak ogah-ogahan mengikuti teman-temannya mengunjungi Museum Ledakan. Ketika itu, Ino berhasil memaksanya ikut dengan mengancam tak akan menganggapnya kakak jika Deidara masih juga enggan berangkat. Siapa sangka, itu justru menjadi awal mula kecintaan Deidara pada benda-benda yang meledak.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada tulisan pendek di bawah tulisan pertama.

'Presented by Deidara.'

Ia kembali tersenyum.

"_Memang benar ... Kalau tak dicoba, tak akan tahu ..._" bisiknya lirih.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa, Ino-_chan_?" Naruto yang tidak begitu mendengar tiba-tiba mencondongkan telinganya lebih dekat ke bibir Ino, membuat wajah keduanya berdekatan dan bahu mereka bersentuhan.

Ino terkejut. Rona kemerahan segera menjalar di pipi putihnya. Anehnya, ia tidak lekas menarik wajahnya menjauh dari kepala sang pemuda rubah hingga—

Bletak.

—sebuah tinju ringan menghantam kepala itu dan membuatnya menjauh sendiri.

"Dei-_nii_!" Ino memekik kaget.

"Itu hukuman karena sudah berani menyentuh Ino-**ku**." Deidara berkata angkuh sembari menarik pinggang Ino posesif. Ia sedikit menaikkan dagunya kala menatap Naruto. Tatapannya menajam pada bocah rubah berkulit tan itu.

"Hei!" Naruto yang mengusap-usap kepala durennya menyerukan protes tak terima. Namun melihat sikap Deidara, tiba-tiba saja pemuda Uzumaki itu ikut-ikutan mengangkat dagunya. Katanya dengan sikap menantang dan menyebalkan, "Ino-_chan_ tidak pernah marah jika kusentuh."

Ino melotot mendengar kalimat ambigu tersebut.

Deidara yang mendengarnya pun merasa panas. Ia mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi sementara matanya melotot tajam kau-tidak-akan-pernah-bisa-menyentuhnya-lagi-selama-aku-sebagai-kakak-laki-laki-tampan-satu-satunya-masih-bernyawa.

Naruto balas menaikkan dagunya lagi lebih tinggi. Sepasang safir birunya turut tak mau kalah melotot akulah-satu-satunya-pria-tertampan-yang-akan-melindungi-Ino-_chan_-dari-kakak-lelaki-jejadian-sepertimu-meski-dengan-taruhan-nyawa.

Deidara yang semakin terbakar segera mengangkat dagunya lagi lebih tinggi.

Naruto pun meninggikan dagunya tak mau kalah.

Kedua pemuda pirang itu saling berlomba-lomba mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam hingga—

"Adaw!"

—Ino menginjak kaki-kaki mereka dengan _heels_-nya dan membuat keduanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"S-sakit, Ino-_chaan ._.." Naruto mengaduh sambil memegangi ujung sepatunya.

"K-kenapa kau menginjakku juga, Ino-_hime_?" Deidara yang juga memegangi ujung sepatunya menatap melas pada adik perempuan kesayangannya.

Ino meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang. Dengan gaya sok anggun nan elegan, gadis manis itu berkata tenang, "Lihat tempat dan situasi, _Baka_. Sedang ada di mana kita. Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh."

Tepat sekali. Saat ini mereka sedang menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan mitra orang tua Naruto di atas geladak utama sebuah kapal pesiar mewah dan Deidara ditunjuk sebagai perancang pesta kembang apinya.

Ada banyak orang penting di sini. Jadi seharusnya mereka menjaga sikap.

"Dan Dei-_nii_. Lihat, orang-orang perusahaan itu mencarimu." Ino berkata tenang sambil memutar tubuh kakaknya yang hendak mengajukan protes. Beberapa pria berjas memang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"S-sebentar, Ino! Aku harus memastikan kau aman dari—"

_Crap_.

Lagi-lagi Deidara harus mengalah pada tatapan andalan Ino yang berbunyi angkat-kaki-atau-aku-tak-mau-menganggapmu-kakak-lagi.

Tak mau kehilangan status sebagai 'Kakak laki-laki tertampan satu-satunya dari Ino-_chan_', pemuda _blonde_ berkuncir itu buru-buru pergi setelah melempar tatapan mengancam pada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa puas. Tapi tatapan Ino yang beralih padanya segera membuatnya bungkam dan berusaha setengah mati menahan geli.

Ino mengibaskan rambut _blonde_ panjangnya dengan gerakan anggun hingga—

"Ck. Trio _blonde_ yang menyusahkan."

—sebuah suara menyebalkan tiba-tiba mengusik pendengarannya dan membuatnya berbalik.

"ASTAGA, _FOREHEAD!" _Gadis Yamanaka itu lupa jika dirinya baru saja berceramah mengenai sopan santun dan tata krama—bahkan mengabaikan kalimat menyebalkan yang barusan terdengar—saat mendapati sepasang muda-mudi yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"KAU?!" Ino melotot pada sahabatnya yang berambut _pink_ bernama Sakura. Lalu mengarahkan telunjuk lentiknya ke arah pria berambut hitam kebiruan mencuat di sebelahnya dengan tatapan horor. "...**jalan** dengan Ebisu ini?" Ino menekankan kata 'jalan' saat mengucapkannya.

Sakura melongo.

"Hah? Ebisu?"

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Naruto meledak tiba-tiba membuat Ino kaget mendengarnya.

Gadis itu lalu menginjak kaki kekasihnya keras-keras agar diam. _Are_? Kekasih? Ya, itulah status yang mereka sandang sejak tiga tahun lalu—detailnya sengaja tidak diceritakan agar _word_-nya tidak membengkak -.-

"Ouch! _Ittai_, Ino-_chan_!" keluh Naruto memegangi ujung sepatunya, lagi.

Ino memandang pemuda pirang itu galak. "Jangan mempermalukan _dirimu_, _baka_." Kalimat itu sebenarnya berbunyi _'Jangan mempermalukan_**ku**_, bodoh. Tidak lihat, siapa gadis cantik yang kau gandeng saat ini?'_

Naruto terkekeh lagi. "Habis, kau memanggil _teme_ dengan nama pegawaiku yang super mesum itu."

"Huh?" Dahi mulus gadis pirang itu berkerut tak paham, "_Teme_? Pegawai? Apa maksud—"

"Astaga. Ini pasti gara-gara permainan _Truth or Dare_ kalian malam lima tahun lalu itu." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala. Jidat lebarnya memudahkannya mencerna kejadian barusan dalam waktu yang super singkat.

"Hah? _Truth or Dare_?" beo Ino lagi. "Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Gadis _blonde_ itu mulai kesal, sepertinya ia satu-satunya yang tak mengetahui apa-apa di sini.

Naruto masih terkekeh. Sakura mulai menahan tawa. Dan pemuda emo yang disangkanya Ebisu? _Hanya_ membuang muka.

"Hellooo? Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku?" Ino terlihat mulai mempersiapkan tinjunya.

"Aaaaah," Sakura segera mengambil alih. Amukan Ino bisa lebih mengerikan dibanding amukannya. Gadis merah muda itu berusaha menjelaskan dengan kalimat terbaiknya. "Ino-_Pig_ yang baik hati, 'Ebisu' yang kau sebutkan tadi itu nama salah seorang pegawai mesum di SPBU milik Naruto," Sakura berhenti sebentar, "dan Ebisu tidak hadir di pesta ini kalau kau mau tahu."

Ino membuka mulutnya hendak protes, namun Sakura mendahuluinya lebih cepat, "Sedangkan yang kau lihat ini adalah Sasuke-_kun_. Alias Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu pemilik perusahaan yang membuat pesta ini sekaligus teman akrab kami—aku dan Naruto."

Rahang Ino terjatuh.

APAAAAAA? Uchiha? P-pemilik perusahaan yang—

_Hmpfh. Tidak mungkin_.

Gadis berambut pirang itu segera memasang senyum cantik, "Kalian bercanda." Lalu menatap pemuda emo itu lekat-lekat dan tiba-tiba menunjuk-nunjuknya kalap, "Aku jelas-jelas melihat tukang bensin menyebalkan ini di SPBU dekat rumahku! Aku masih ingat rambut aneh dan muka datarnya! Terutama sikap menyebalkannya yang membuat kunci motorku tertinggal di dalam jok! Mana mungkin aku melupakannya?!"

"Uh? Jadi ... kejadian kunci motormu yang tertinggal di dalam jok itu ..." Naruto tiba-tiba ikut berbicara.

Ups.

Ino membekap mulut. Kikuk.

Sakura mendesah lelah, "Terserah lah, kalian saja yang menjelaskan bagaimana si _baka_ ini menantang Sasuke-_kun_ untuk menjadi petugas SPBU sehari gara-gara dia tidak mau memilih _truth_ dan malah memilih _dare_."

Gadis pink itu menghentikan ucapannya ketika menyadari tiga pasang mata beda warna kini memandang ke arahnya. _Huh?_

"Baiklah, baiklaaah," desahnya pasrah.

Butuh tujuh menit penjelasan, diselingi lima menit seruan berisik Naruto dan dengusan Sasuke, plus sepuluh menit teriakan kesal Ino hingga gadis pirang itu akhirnya mengerti dan mau menerima penjelasan Sakura.

O-ow. Pantas saja petugas itu seperti petugas gadungan. Rupanya di malam kedatangan Naruto ke Konoha, pemuda rubah itu langsung menyambangi kediaman Sasuke dan memaksa bermain Truth or Dare. Saat tiba giliran Sasuke, pemuda raven itu bersikeras memilih Dare dibanding harus membeberkan rahasia nista yang sudah diincar Naruto sejak lama.

Naruto yang sebal pun tak tanggung-tanggung mengajukan tantangan. Dan karena harga diri Uchiha yang setinggi langit, pemuda raven itu tentu tak akan mundur dari tantangan yang sudah dilontarkan di depan hidungnya. Jadilah, Sasuke 'mengambil alih' tugas Ebisu setelah mendapat tutorial singkat bagaimana mengoperasikan mesin bahan bakar dan melayani pelanggan.

Ino menarik ujung bibirnya masam. Sial. Pantas saja, senyuman mautnya saat itu tak mempan sama sekali pada pemuda bermuka datar ini. Jelas saja! Cowok tampan kaya raya sepertinya pasti sudah kenyang dan kebal menerima senyuman wanita.

"Yah, kurasa _teme_ cukup sukses jadi petugas SPBU," Naruto menyeringai usil dan segera mendapat _deathglare_ dari Uchiha. Namun sang Uzumaki tak peduli, malah bersiul jahil. "Berkat itu akhirnya _teme_ berhasil menggaet sepupuku yang kebetulan mampir dan kemudian mereka bersama sampai sekarang."

"Apaa? S-sasuke-_kun_? Jangan bilang kau—" ganti Sakura yang terkaget-kaget heboh.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Uapaaah! Itu seriuss? Kau dengan sepupu si _baka_ ini? Yang berkacamata ituu?" Sakura tidak bisa tidak histeris.

"Apa kubilang _teme_, kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu, kan?" Naruto terkekeh semakin keras.

Sekali lagi Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari skenario busuk bocah kepala duren yang merencanakan pertemuan dirinya dengan—

_Hmp._

Yah sudahlah.

Bagaimana pun, Naruto memang benar.

Jika tak dicoba, tak akan tahu.

Bukan begitu?

_._

_._

_Yatte mi nakerya wakanne_...

_You won't know until you try_...

.

.

**OWARI ?**

* * *

**A.N:**

_Failed, failed, and failed everywhere_. _Toooo muuchh absurdity?_ Huooo bunuh saja akuuuuu... XD

_Yatte mi Nakerya Wakanne. _Berkat kalimat mantra ini, aku memberanikan diri coba-coba menulis _fict_ absurd seperti ini dan mem-_publish_-nya #dor. Kalimat itu juga yang dalam beberapa kesempatan, selalu membuat aku jadi lebih semangat untuk terus mencoba. Mungkin di antara kalian ada juga yang punya kalimat mantra? :))

Terimakasih banyaak sudah bersedia membaca sampai selesai (semoga _**OMAKE**_-nya bisa menjawab sisanya). Maaf terlalu banyak kenistaan. Menerima segala jenis koreksi dan masukan. _Arigatoouu_~

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Aku tahu, sedari tadi kau terus mencuri pandang ke arah jam tiga."

"E-eeh?" Sakura berseru panik mendapati Ino tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa gelas minumnya. "Astaga. Kau mengagetkanku, _pig_!" Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mengelus dadanya.

Ino tak menyahut. Ia justru menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi ke arah yang disebutkannya tadi. Kemudian kembali menatap gadis gulali sahabatnya penuh arti, "Hooo. Jadi kau menyukai Hyuuga itu, eh?" godanya.

Sakura terbelalak. "Apaa? T-tidak!" pekiknya cepat. Kemudian tersadar "Eh? B-bagaimana kau tahu dia seorang Hyuuga?" gadis _pink_ itu tiba-tiba merubah sikapnya.

Ino terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Sakura yang kemudian menyadari itu memberengut kesal. Tidak mau digoda lagi, gadis musim semi itu membalikkan badan, bermaksud menyelamatkan dirinya dari keusilan Ino.

"Hei."

Langkah Sakura terhenti.

Gadis itu terpaksa membalikkan tubuh menghadap Ino. Disangkanya ia akan menjumpai raut jenaka sahabat yang tengah menggamit lengannya.

Tak disangka, Ino justru berwajah serius saat mengatakan, "Kau tak ingin mencoba menemuinya?"

"A-apaa?" Sakura terpekik lagi. Ia buru-buru menurunkan suaranya sambil mendelik, "K-kau bercanda!"

Ino melepas tangannya. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, _Forehead_?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Kepalanya kemudian tertunduk pelan, "A-aku tidak ..."

"Jangan buang waktumu, Sakura. Ayo!" Ino tahu-tahu sudah meletakkan gelasnya, menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya.

Sakura terkejut. Ia kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri dengan panik, sementara Ino bersikeras menyeret Sakura menemui pemuda Hyuuga yang tengah bersama adiknya di seberang sana. Keduanya tak sadar, tingkah mereka sedari tadi tak lepas dari pengamatan dua pasang mata.

"J-jangan memaksaku terus, _Pig_!" Sakura semakin panik saat Ino benar-benar hampir berhasil menyeretnya.

"Kau yang jangan keras kepala, _Dekorin_!" Ino balas ngotot.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Ino-_buta_!"

"Apa salahnya mencoba, hah?"

"A-aku tidak berani menco—"

"Bodoh. Kalau tidak dicoba, tidak akan tahu, kan?"

"Betul sekali-_ttebayo_!"

_Eh?_

Kedua gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara.

Seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang mengucapkan kalimat pertama tengah menatap mereka datar. Di sebelahnya berdiri pemuda berambut pirang yang mengucapkan kalimat kedua dengan cengiran lebar sehangat matahari pagi.

"Naruto?"/"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ino dan Sakura berucap bersamaan.

"Hn." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku, "Temui pria Hyuuga itu. Kami tahu, sebenarnya kau ingin berterima kasih karena dia sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan lima tahun lalu kan?"

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah. "K-kalian ..."

Naruto mengangguk kuat-kuat, "Dia sudah di depan matamu. Jangan ragu-ragu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau pasti bisaa!" serunya menyemangati.

"T-tapi ..."

Ino menggeleng tegas. "Tiada jalan selain maju, Haruno Sakura." Gadis pirang itu kemudian mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sakura, "_Yatte mi nakerya wakannee.._"

Sekali lagi, mantra itu bekerja.

Gadis berambut _pink_ yang semula ragu-ragu, tiba-tiba seolah mendapat kekuatan. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "B-baiklah."

Ia membuka mata dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya. "Doakan aku," bisiknya.

"Tentu," sahut ketiganya bersamaan sambil melempar senyum dukungan. Mereka semua sudah membuktikannya sendiri, "_Yatte mi nakerya wakannee _..."

Sekarang, giliran kalian yang mencoba :)

.

**.**

**.**

**END**

.

.

.

_Terimakasih sudah membaca :D_

Bunuh_ saja aku melalui kolom __**review**__ di bawah ini ;)_


End file.
